herofandomcom-20200223-history
Son Goku (Saiyuki)
Son Goku (孫悟空 Son Gokū) is one of the main characters in Saiyuki. He is the cheerful "Monkey King" who uses a staff, known as the Nyoi-Bo, as his primary weapon. There is no explanation given in the anime as to the origin of Goku's weapon; in the manga, it is revealed that the Nyoi-bo was sealed in a canister in the temple, which he and Gojyo shattered whilst goofing off. He is the Seiten Taisei, the Great Sage Equaling Heaven, and whose true self and powers are released when his diadem is removed. Personality Goku is almost always cheerful, and is the group's unofficial mascot. He can make anyone - even Sanzo at some points - smile or laugh when something bad happens. A running gag is that Goku only thinks about food, and so far, this has been proven true most of the time. His stating a simple cry of "I'm hungry!" has led this to become almost like a catchphrase, and most people - Gojyo and Sanzo in particular - have lashed out (usually in a humorous way) at Goku about his constant declaration about wanting food. Aside from being cheerful and almost always hungry, Goku is the "Monkey King" of many Chinese and Japanese myths, and is always up for a good prank or joke. He also tries to be helpful, but because of his prankster disposition, he usually gets himself and others into trouble instead of actually helping. He is very ashamed by this, especially when he causes Sanzo trouble without really meaning to, and for the most part he tries his best to stay on task. Being the "Monkey King" of legend, however, staying on task is not one of his strong points. When it comes to others, Goku is more friendly to people than his traveling companions. He always greets people that he likes - or who give him food - with a smile, and generally likes any type of kindhearted person. He has befriended many creatures over the series, youkai and human alike. He will, however, fight someone he generally dislikes or has done some kind of wrongdoing no matter how big or small. He has been compared by many as hero stereotypical characters seen in anime. But he has stated that he is fighting for his right to live, and his alone. He has also shown that he will fight anyone trying to get in his or his group's way. He likes fighting, displaying enjoyment comparable to a child playing a game. Appearance Despite his chronological age, Goku has the physical appearance of a young teenage boy standing at 5'5" (165 cm) and weighing in at 134 lbs (61 kg). When he was first found by Sanzo he had long brown hair. He has striking gold eyes which brand him as a heretic. He skin has a healthy tan look to it, though whether that is because he is actually tan or he just needs a bath has yet to be clarified. Around his head is his gold diadem, his demon power limiter. As a child, Goku had very long hair that reached down to his hips, when he started living with Sanzo, he started to bind it with ribbon into a ponytail. In the Saiyuki Reload manga extra, Petite Burial, it shows Goku's hair was accidentally cut off by Gojyo when he first used the extending chain sickle of his Shakujo, which upset Goku greatly. Goku initially wears a white shirt with loose, above-elbow sleeves, off-white jeans held by a black belt, and white shoes. Over the shirt is a red, vest-like garment with black trim, and his demonic birthmark, meaning "complete", in its centre on the front. The interior appears to be completely black. The garment is fastened by a black over-shoulder belt. Further, he wears white and black shoulder guards, with white, claw-like spikes curving from the black trim. Majority of the guards are covered by Goku's goldenrod cape, which slings over his shoulders, and what seems to be a white infinity scarf. Around his wrists, he wears red wristbands with white trim. Roughly a year into the Sanzo Party's travels, Hakkai hooks Gojyo and Goku up with new threads. Goku's outfit remains generally the same, however his new shirt has shorter sleeves, and he replaces the trousers with blue jeans that are frayed and just above his knees. Lastly, the wristbands are replaced with solid black ones. His new shoes are white, short boots above his ankle with black trim. He retains all of his trademark cape and guards. Prior to meeting Hakkai and Gojyo, he wore a traditional, casual Chinese outfit reminiscent in style to martial arts training attire, but more casual . During his time in Heaven, Goku wore a glossy black shirt with short sleeves and a turtleneck with the base of a gold chain in front of his throat. Beneath, he wore white trousers, and went barefoot. He had heavy chains on both wrists and ankles, making him difficult to carry even for a seasoned soldier like General Kenren. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Humanoid